The present invention relates to a creative entertaining target for use in various shooting games which has a novel and distinguish structure with high entertaining and intelligent-stimulating effect.
All kinds of shooting games are getting more and more popular. Besides their exercise effect on physical aspect, they also provide high entertainment which is incomparable with other games. But it is known that shooting materials, such as guns, for these games are considerably dangerous; although they are not necessarily fatal, once the players use them carelessly without considering of getting actual security equipments, accidents are likely to occur easily.
Instead of players shooting each other, using a target for shooting can avoid such risk. However, conventional targets on the market are either curtly made without attractive outlook or complicatedly structured with high price.
It is therefore considered that a shooting target with simple structure, high entertainment, low price and fine durability would satisfy the need of shooting fanciers.